Je reviens vite
by Maywen
Summary: Ce soir là, Lois n'avait qu'une idée en tête: 'Clark n'était pas là. Bien sûr. C'était évident.'


Et voilà. Qui dit 'j'ai des hauts, j'ai des bas" dit 'je vais écrire'. Et donc, petits lecteurs, c'est vous qui allez en profiter.

C'est pas long mais pas un drabble quand même. Mais j'en suis vachement contente. Dingue. Fin bref. J'ai plein d'idées pour des fics courtes. Une crise de mini fic (sans lien avec simplicité et simply lois) n'est pas loin. Méfiez-vous, je vous le dis.

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen  
Titre: Je reviens vite  
Style: romance, angst, un peu de tout.  
Rating: tout public.  
Disclamer: Rien à moi. C'est un ajout à un couple que j'adore. La série smallville revient à qui de droit. Je ne suis qu'une humble auteur. Je ne touche rien. Même pas sur que quelqu'un lira donc ^^  
Note de l'auteur: kawabonga fatigué. Comprendra qui pourra.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

Lois déposa son sac sur la table minuscule qui trônait dans son appartement. Le simple frottement du cuir contre le vernis du bois était de trop dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce et elle se surprit à être agacée.

Clark n'était pas là. Bien sûr. C'était évident.

Il avait au moins rangé tout son bazar. Elle l'avait suppliée tellement de fois de le faire. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas contente. Pas le moins du monde. La pièce était claire, rangée, propre et trop… parfaite.

Elle allait haïr la perfection. C'était décidé.

Elle voulait se venger. Bêtement. Alors, elle balança sa chaussure droite près du meuble de la télévision. La gauche… Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle la lança sur le canapé. Son manteau ? A terre ! C'était, là aussi, une évidence.

Mieux. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Clark l'avait embrassée ce matin. Il avait clamé qu'il était pressé. Sur l'affaire du siècle. Qu'il ne pouvait bien sûr rien lui dire. Avait-il réellement pensé qu'elle pouvait lui piquer son scoop ? Rien que pour se venger de Clark et de son idée, elle l'aurait fait. Là, tout de suite.

Mais elle n'avait pas cette envie là. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Malheureusement.

Elle s'installa dans son canapé et râla contre la chaussure mal rangée. Décidemment, la vengeance se révélait compliquée. Alors elle se releva. Elle attrapa sa chaussure gauche puis la droite et enfin son manteau. Et elle les rangea. A leur place attitrée.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Elle avait besoin d'un café. Même si ce n'était pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin. Elle le fit fort. Très fort. Et elle faillit recracher la première gorgée brulante qui était, de toute façon, infecte.

Bannir le café de sa vie. C'était noté.

Un pot de glace trainait dans le congélateur. C'était parfait. C'était glacé. C'était bon. C'était bourré de sucre et d'autres ingrédients impossibles et totalement mauvais pour la santé. Et pour faire bonne figure, elle rajouta un sirop de caramel. Une triple dose. La moitié du pot même.

Parfait pour ce qu'elle avait.

Par acquis de conscience, elle vérifia toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Impeccables. Il n'y avait pas d'autres adjectifs pour définir ce qu'elle voyait. Cela frisait la perfection. Et c'était juste…

Atroce. Horrible. Invivable.

Alors elle alluma la télévision, se mit dans le canapé et prit son livre sur la table basse. Au moins, il n'avait pas changé de place. Elle l'ouvrit à la page 42. Et tomba sur un mot de Clark. Ne pouvait-il pas mettre des mots autre part que dans SON livre ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Alors, elle entama sa lecture. Une lecture décroissante. Du plus grand au plus petit. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu et écrit. Et elle sentit les larmes qui coulaient. Elle n'avait pourtant pas conscience de les avoir refoulées depuis tant de temps.

Et cela s'intitulait 'Je reviens vite'.

10. Je reviens vite parce que je sais que tu as les pieds froids. Et parce que je ne peux pas te laisser juste avec tes chaussettes ce soir.

9. Je reviens vite parce que je sens que ce pauvre sirop de caramel ne va pas faire long feu.

8. Je reviens vite parce que sérieusement, après avoir rangé avec tant d'amour cet appartement, je le trouve sans vie. Et tu combles ce vide avec une facilité déconcertante. Surtout quand tu es avec moi, enfin, ça, c'est ce que j'espère.

7. Je reviens vite parce que je sais que ta maladresse naturelle a besoin de ma vitesse de réaction pour se dépêtrer des ennuis.

6. Je reviens vite parce que j'ai laissé un vieux pull trainer. Et que tu vas le chercher longtemps maintenant que tu le sais.

5. Je reviens vite parce que je meurs d'envie de te voir en colère pour ce pull bien caché par mes soins.

4. Je reviens vite parce que justement, cette colère donne à tes yeux un éclat sans pareil.

3. Je reviens vite parce que je suis probablement un peu masochiste pour provoquer ton courroux.

2. Je reviens vite parce que je t'aime.

1. Je reviens vite parce que ce soir, cela fait plus de cinq ans que cela dure.


End file.
